A conventional computerized device is capable of communicating directly with another conventional computerized device via a direct connection existing between the computerized devices. Additionally, a conventional computerized device is capable of communicating indirectly with another conventional computerized device via server-based communications which involve a communications server (e.g., an intermediate device on the computer network).
In some situations, a conventional computerized device is capable of communicating with another conventional computerized device via an existing direct connection and via server-based communications (i.e., through the communications server). In such situations, if the existing direct connection between the computerized devices becomes unavailable, the computerized devices can exchange data via the server-based communications, and vice-versa.